1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf practice equipment. More specifically it relates to controlling the range of movement of the right arm (for a right handed golfer) and consequently the path delivery of the dub head during the downswing and at impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Could not find any prior art.